


说你也需要我

by earthafromearth



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M, like很多, slash的设定有些奇怪, 不能说是个快乐的结尾, 偷情（？）, 具体看看吧, 写这个带有很多的个人情感, 小野孩slash, 强奸, 读了应该就知道了
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthafromearth/pseuds/earthafromearth
Summary: 小野孩slash





	1. 第一部分

你没把白粉当回事，你打小就混在西雅图的犄角旮旯，还有什么是你没见过的？你见过其他人坐在墙角把针头扎进他们的胳膊里，当然你也见过那些人把鼻子埋进白粉里。多大点事，你想着。而你与那些嗑药嗑到脑子坏掉的废物又有什么区别？你有一个爱你的家庭，但那有什么用？倒也不是说你不爱他们，老天知道，他们是你最重要的人了，但他们帮不上忙，就像是你和你偷来的吉他，两个都没有用，你混不出头，你清楚知道就凭你无聊的短发和没张开的脸蛋，你在他们眼里也就是一个没事闲的、过来混日子的孩子。但你想要的远不止这些，你想要摇滚，你想要朋克，你想要那些肮脏的音乐，那些生猛又坏到了骨子里的吼叫，你想要站在台上，用音乐勒死自己，但你做不到，你费尽脑汁也只能写出几个糟糕的小节，它们是你先天畸形的孩子，你宝贝它们的同时又嫌弃它们，所以你把它们藏在了你的脑子里，用哈哈傻乐掩盖你的精神疾病，他们做什么你便跟着做什么，所以你也把鼻子凑近他们堆在你面前的白粉。  
那是可卡因，你清楚地知道，但你还是狠狠吸了一大口，带着幼稚的赌气，然后你怎么样了？你头晕脑胀，你想要呕吐，你晕了过去。  
你在晕倒前看到了你自己，像是灵光返照，制作恶劣的三流电影中的低价特效，你看到你躺在地上，四肢浮肿得像是泡在水里的死尸，头发已经留长到了肩膀，被漂成了廉价的浅金色，稀疏又成捋地黏在一起。你想起早些时候在镜子里瞟见的自己，还是个半大小子，棕色的短发乱糟糟地立在脑袋上，那不是现在的你，但你一眼就认了出他来，像是幼崽总是能找到妈妈，你一眼看清了你的死相，然后你就从半空一头栽了下去。  
你是被潮湿的空气憋醒的，发现自己脸朝下趴在地上，而周围的空气像是一层塑料袋裹在你的脑袋上，呼吸时带出的水汽又被黏在了你的脸上。你皱皱鼻子，想从地上爬起来，但两条软绵绵的腿撑不住你的身子，刚站起来就又摔了下去，最后跪在了泥土里，膝盖生疼。你看向四周，你身处一片雨林，陌生的地方，这是可卡因带给你的假象，你的脑子还在闷钝地疼痛，你眨眨眼，这才发现还下了雨，而泥水已经弄脏了你的整条小腿，黏黏糊糊的，带着一股土腥味。你双手撑着自己的膝盖，抬起头，层层绿叶把阳光切成了细碎的长条，但还是晃得你睁不开眼睛，你却不愿意低下头，非要直视阳光，好像这样就能写出一首好歌一样，带着小孩子才有的轴劲，你非要争个你死我活，但你却忘了你还跪在泥地里，手撑着大腿，你抬头凝视阳光，只像是在朝拜的苦行僧，而不是一个想要离家却没有勇气，想要出名却没有本事的小屁孩，除了你的鼻腔里还残留着白粉。你的脖子很快就酸了，但你握紧了拳头，可酸痛加剧你想要呕吐的感觉，你感觉它们都堵在了你的喉咙里，让你更加喘不上气。  
你努力地呼吸，没听到走来的脚步，直到头顶的阳光被他挡住。他弯下腰，扶住你的肩膀，你却被推得直接摔在了地上，也吓了他一条。你拜拜手，继续躺在了泥地里。他就站在你旁边，挡住了全部的阳光，你的眼睛发酸，脖子也已经僵住了。你不知道刚才盯着太阳看了多久，但已经足够太阳晒干你的眼泪，短暂地合上眼皮就已经感觉眼球被黏了起来。或许你就要瞎了，但你也没有，你只是看不清来人的五官，你勉强能看到他焦糖色的皮肤，和像是一颗正在成熟的果实一般的身形，糖分还在积攒，看上去却已经从里到外都软掉了，要留出汁来，只有咬上一口才能直到还生涩得很。你不知道自己是什么时候伸出了手，但他握住了你的手腕，温热的皮肤贴上你的，雨水被夹在中间，滑溜溜的，让你想要蹭过他的整条胳膊。他把你拉了起来，你这才发现他个头不高，只到你的肩膀。你站不住，往他身上靠过去，压在了他的头发上。他的头发卷曲而松软，你深深吸入一口气，闻到了雨林的味道，带着汗水的咸味、混有泥土的腥气和雨水的潮湿。  
他搂过你的肩膀，从腋下撑起你的身子，你紧贴他，他散出的体温叫醒了你青春期的躁动。你任凭他带你走进树林的深处。湿气亲吻你的眼睛，你眨出几滴泪水。他让你靠着树坐下，你对上他深色的眼睛，他突然就笑了，你跟着也笑起来，虽然不知道是为什么。“一般人第一次吸粉都会吐出来，你倒好，直接晕了。”他说着坐在了你旁边，你没想到他是这样柔软的声音，但也不奇怪，他的声音和他的身体是一样的，你想要抚摸他，想要触碰他的声带和舌头。但你只是个愣头青，傻朋克，你支支吾吾说不出话。  
“你不是真的。”最后，你憋出这么一句。他又笑了起来。  
“而你写不出拿得出手的玩意。”他回答道，你听他说话像是喝着温吞的糖浆，润过你的五脏六腑，你还想要更多，可是你生气，他说的是实话，所以你受不了，你的失败只能是属于你的，就算是你嗑多了产生的幻想也轮不上对你指手画脚。所以你没再回应，只是看着前面的树干。  
树干最外面死去的树皮纵向裂开了，露出里面还幼嫩的新皮。你想要把它们全部扒开，完整地暴露出内里鲜活的生命，你忍得指尖发麻，他偏要这时候靠在你身上，压住了你的半边肩膀，就好像他读懂了你躁动的手指。最外的一层虽然已经死了，但他们护着还没发育完全的组织，等到新皮足够厚，它们自然会撑开死皮，让它们安心地落到地上，铺成一层软乎的腐殖质，而这时候，幼嫩的新皮也开始了死去。这是自然的循环，但是你管不了那么多，你只想要摇滚，想要肮脏而糟透了的音乐。你想要简单的鼓点不断地重复，想要用电线在台上吊死自己，想要爬到音响上操弄观众。  
你还什么都不懂。  
你记不得自己是什么时候睡着的，你只感觉皮肤被晒得生疼，好像要裂开，流出血来。你睁开眼睛，雨已经停了，你还靠在树上，而他却躺在了你的腿上，你凑过去看他，揽过他的头发，他闭着眼睛，鼻翼随着呼吸而轻巧地扇动，他睡得安稳，手放在脸庞，松松地半握着拳，拇指抵在唇边，而他的嘴唇半张，缓缓地呼气，像是小孩吮吸自己的拇指，却又隔着一段距离，你想要把自己横插进去，让这个安稳睡着的小孩因为你而哭起来。你突然热得不行，不只是热辣的阳光烤过你的皮肤，而是内在的、陌生却又熟悉的冲动。  
你摸过他的脸颊，自己都没有察觉积在口腔里的唾液，好像你正面对一道甜点，他的皮肤正如你想的那样，柔软得像是女孩子的胸脯，你突然惊醒，猛地站了起来。你被自己吓坏了，都是可卡因，是那些毒品，你一遍遍地告诉自己。他被你掀翻在地上，却还没醒来，只是蜷缩了成了一小团，像是个还没出生的婴儿。你想要踹他，想要弄疼他，想要他彻底消失，好像他是你不值一提的失败，是你难以控制的性欲。  
你掉头跑了，最后在脏兮兮的地板上醒过来。

你抽大麻，吃蘑菇，还酗酒，但你躲着白粉就好像那是致命的瘟疫，其他人笑话你是妈妈的乖宝宝，但你知道你真正怕的是什么，你应当想着你那个小女友的胸脯，但当你一个人躺在床上，你满脑子都是那个棕色皮肤的男孩儿的嘴唇。你记得清楚，他圆润的下唇和饱满的上唇在他熟睡后微微张开，随着呼吸而开合，你想把你的手指塞进去，让他像是婴儿吃奶一样叼着你的拇指吮吸。等你逃开他，你能想到的又只有用你下面那玩意填满他的嘴，看他丰满的嘴唇包裹你的根部，吸着腮，而口腔紧紧裹住你，粘稠的口水黏在你俩之间，你闭着眼睛想象你的拇指是他滑溜溜的舌头，你粗鲁地抓住你自己，用手指抹过你的头部，攥着下面撸动。你舔过你的掌心，又混上你吐出来的前液。但这都不够，他的舌头一定是湿滑而温热的。你哄你的小女友，让她也试着含住你的家伙，但她终究不是毒品带来的可人，也没有那蜜糖色的皮肤，你硬都硬不起来。你最终推开了你的小女友，也推开了堆给你的白粉。  
这些不切实际的幻想必须停止，每个黑暗中的自慰都让你想要抠着嗓子吐个干净，但你又总是爽得脚板发麻，根本没有起身的力气。可这病态的沉迷就像是那些缩在路口的流浪汉对针头的渴望，肮脏而下流，没出息。但你忍不住，你对他的渴望是刻在骨子里的天性，“傻逼娘娘腔！”你被人堵在了操场正中间，可能是因为你正在留长的头发，或者是因为你逐渐清秀的漂亮五官，但你像是在课堂上勃起而被抓了个正着，耻辱得红了脖子，你只能想到那次昏了头，在野林子里见到的男孩，他肉乎乎的四肢和柔软的肚子，嘟起的嘴唇和挺巧的屁股，浅棕色的皮肤和浓密的头发，你手心冒汗，嗓子干涩。你握紧拳头挥向那人，却只因为被抓了个现行，恼羞成怒，你是个基佬，这是给人抡圆了扇了一巴掌，你到最后破皮的关节红肿，而困在牛仔裤的鸡巴憋得生疼。  
停课的警告只是让你更想胡乱骂一句然后把鼻子埋进白粉里，但你忍住了，因为你更害怕，要是又见到那个男孩了可怎么办？你想要触碰他，用手指，用嘴唇，用所有的器官，你太想要了而你不能要。妈妈会怎么看你呢？她会觉得你是个变态的，就好像你把所有的时间都投入在那些破烂的音节中还不够伤她的心一样。或许你不能再做一个任性的小破孩了，你需要为了妈妈而承担些责任。  
所以你和你的乐队说你要去打工了，然后趁着不用再假模假样地去学校，你钻进了一家餐厅的后厨。你被安排洗碗，又被叫去做糕点。你每天都像是一具空壳，手泡在冰水里，又是僵硬地挤压奶油，但当你把挣来的几块钱塞给妈妈的时候，妈妈叹了气，却还是把你搂进了怀里。你知道你在做的是正确的事情，或许你可以就这样一点点偷摸地把犯下的罪孽都赎回来。  
但你遇上的都是十足的婊子，或许这才是对你的惩罚。  
你从后厨溜回到了学校，靠在半开的校门口等着你的小女友放学，你想和她说，你就要在这片街道里站稳脚了，糕点师傅临走的时候和你说可以给你一个名牌，刻着你的名字和一个你也搞不清楚到底是什么头衔，但起码不是临时员工了，也不是在各个三流地下乐队之间串来串去，少个打鼓的就去打鼓，缺个弹吉他的就去弹吉他的跟屁虫了，这个不值钱的一个塑料牌子是你自己挣来的稳定，或许成为一个糕点师也不错。  
你抽完了另一只烟，听见了教学楼里的下课铃和乱成一团的脚步声。你的姑娘跑了出来，她还在楼道里就看见了你，她跳进了你的怀里，用大腿夹住你的腰，你托住她的屁股，裙子盖在你的手背上，你的手指摸过她的内裤边缘。她当着全校的面亲你，她的唇瓣薄却柔软，揉过你的嘴角，你抱着她转了一圈，却发现她哭了起来。你赶忙把她放了下去，但她却死死拉住了你的衣服。“我不是故意的，”她说道，“但他先亲了我……”就这样，你身上洗也洗不干净的酵母的气味酸得发臭，牛奶也开始变质，你闻起来带有蛋白质特有的恶心气味，不像是成熟的热带水果，有着发腻的糖分。  
他完全没料到你会突然出现，他愣住了，嚼着浆果的嘴停了下来。你看向他，他也长大了不少，留着正流行的爆炸头，瞪着一双棕色的眼睛，还是满脸脱不干净的稚气。果汁染红了他的手指和嘴角，他也好像突然想起来自己正在吃东西，吞下嘴里的，又用舌头包裹住了他的指头，他舔过上面的汁液，你好像也能在牙缝里尝到甜滋滋的浆果，你咽下自己的口水，盯着看他探出的舌尖缓慢又反复地舔过下唇，不放过最后一点甜头，他的口水让整个嘴唇看起来亮晶晶的，好像是另一颗成熟的果子。你突然想明白了：  
都是他的错。  
这都是他的错，而不是你的。是他让你成了一个基佬，是他让你成天能想到的都只有他的嘴唇，他的肚子和他的屁股。  
带着汗臭的精液、毫无用处的色情图片和在更衣室里亲吻别人的女朋友，你把这一切都怪罪在了他的头上，你冲过去抓住他的肩膀，他还没反应过来就已经被你推倒在了草丛里。“娘娘腔！”“基佬！”“操屁股的软蛋！”这些话填满了你的脑子，骂你的是你的同学、女友、是你的妈妈和乐队，你咬紧了牙齿瞪向他，他却只是疼得直咧嘴。他试着把你摔下去，而你坐在了他的肚子上，把他死死按在了身子下面，动弹不得。你和他离得很近，你呼出的热气打在他的脸上，“基佬！”现在只剩下你还在骂你自己了，用着同一个语气反复地重复这一个词，不断地加快的语速逼着你不断地吸气，但你白费力气，氧气都卡在嗓子眼，你好努力地呼吸，但你还是喘不过气来，就好像是你被你自己追捕，可没人逃得开自己的影子，你注定了被抓住。你憋得头晕脑胀，但突然你感到有人揽过你的脖子，从你的鞋底剪断了你的影子，你晃过神，都没意识到自己是什么时候放开了身下的男孩。但你还坐在他身上，而他一只手揽过的脖子，抓着你的发梢，而另一只手摸过你的脸颊，指甲轻轻划过你的嘴角，他迷惑地盯着你，像是一位年轻的母亲，不知道自己的婴儿怎么就生了病。他妈的，都是你的错！你扭过头往地上啐了一口痰，粗鲁地拉过他的两个手腕，你一手把他的两只手一起按在他的头顶，他像是一条被狐狸驱赶出洞的兔子，扭动着腰，胡乱地踢腿，但你只是带着恶意地攥紧他的阴茎，他一下就不动了。  
你按照自己的喜欢，狠狠地撸了两下，他死死闭着眼睛，却止不住几声呻吟，他的声音柔软而破碎，像是一块烤过的棉花糖，最外侧焦了边，却还蓬松成一个圆球，往下留着黏糊糊的发黄的糖，你想要撕下一块趁热吃进嘴里，但你忍住了。你没有贴上你的嘴，而是放开了他的阴茎，他立刻睁开了眼睛，却没想到你会把手指塞进他的嘴里，你夹住了他的舌头，逼着他张大嘴，他难受得哼哼，喘不过气来，憋得红了眼睛。你像是用勺子挖出一球冰激凌一样，用他的口水润湿了你塞进去的三根手指，等到你终于满意了放过他的舌头，他别扭地歪过半边身子咳嗽起来，而你却不客气地把食指塞进了他的屁股里。他整个身子都僵住了，他还半抬着身子，腰侧的肌肉绷成了一条弯曲的线条，像是一具濒死的雕像，好看极了。他也不敢动，吓得直哆嗦。你的愤怒被他这幅可怜的姿态平复了不少，但你已经停不下来了，你又加进去一根手指。  
你硬生生撑开他，不等他适应就已经前后动了起来，你放过了他的胳膊，但他还是不敢躺平在地上，仍旧是歪着身子，弯着两条胳膊撑在身体的同一边，任凭你抓着他的胯骨，像是一条发情的雄兽一样地操他。他紧紧裹着你，肠壁虽然柔软却很僵，你的感觉很差，还不如手淫，同时你还是能听到不断地有人在你的脑子里骂你是个脏东西，操屁眼的下三滥。但你管不了那些声音，你只剩下了本能，它不断地催促你更多地使用这个不能繁衍的肠道。你射得很快，等你软下去，从他的屁股里滑了出来，你扳过他的身子，把他放平在草地上。他看向你的眼神空洞洞的，什么都没有，你心软了，像是妈妈每次守着生病的你那样，你伸出手，先是把他额头汗津津的头发顺到耳后，又从他的眉骨向下抚摸过他的脸颊，他下意识地贴向你，你发现他流了口水，而它们都粘在了你的手指上。  
你猛地站了起来，同你一起吸粉的几个瘪三都被你吓了一跳。而你只是瞪着自己的手指头，看到指缝里还有干掉后扣不出去的面粉。


	2. 第二部分

你停不下不去想他，当你早上醒来，看着两腿之间挺立的勃起，你恶心地闭上眼睛，又倒回到了枕头上，你隐约再次睡了过去，但闭上眼睛只是让你脑子里的记忆更加得清晰，可你又说不清楚自己到底在那里面看到了什么，更像是你在闭拢的眼皮里同时看到了很多种情感，看到了那个把你困住的鬼魂。你拉过被子，布料压在你敏感的勃起之上，你哼哼了一声，执拗地不去管它。你几乎辨认不出那是你自己的声音，而不是一条受了冷落的大狗。但你还是晕晕乎乎地睡了过去。  
外面下了雨，你以为你是被吵醒了，却没想到会从落叶上爬起来。潮湿的叶子闻起来像是刚割过的的草坪，并不是一个难闻的气味，反倒是诱着你又深深地吸入一口气，这一回你捉住了几丝腐烂的腥味，像是一根副羽挠过你的鼻翼。  
你使劲地眨了几下眼睛，又用力抹了一把脸，这才终于能看清周围，却还是不能清晰地感觉到自己的身体，好像是还在睡着。但你却清楚地知道他就藏在不远外的一棵树后。或许是因为这是你自己的幻想，你也能感到他知道你正在原地不知道如何是好。你低着头，清了清嗓子，远处发出一阵簌簌的动静，你抬起头，瞧见他从树后面探出来半个身子。  
“嗨。”你憋出这么一个音节。他走近了你。  
他脸上一片空白，没有任何表情，你掌心出了汗。你想要伸手把他拉进怀里，但你觉得你早就没有资格再碰他。他瞟了你一眼，然后又低下了头，你瞧见他张开嘴又合上，没意识到自己也正在重复同样的动作，你俩之间只剩下雨水打在树叶上的声音，你觉得你应当说些什么，但你实在没有话讲，所以你又重复了一遍自己，“嗨。”你听到自己的声音更加干涩。  
他终于看向你，你看到了他眼睛里的血丝、浅浅的眼袋和缺血的嘴唇，你现在也是这个样子。你每天晚上都睡不好，如果是之前，你会来一发，然后趁着高潮后晕晕乎乎的感觉赶紧睡觉，但现在你做不到。你试着握住自己，但像是被热铁烫到了手，你鲤鱼打挺地坐了起来，看着自己刚硬起来的东西又慢慢软下去。在那晚之后，你就连在穿上裤子的时候，用手把你的家伙扒拉到一边，那一两下的触碰都足以让你想起被他的屁股夹住的难受感觉，像是被人扼住了喉咙，根本喘不上气，干涩而紧绷，令人作呕。你被你自己恶心得想吐，但你却吐不出，只是不停地干呕，闹得自己的脑子跟着一抽一抽地疼。  
他只是看着你不说话，像是一个玩具娃娃，你受不了，又垂下了眼睛，没想到看见他半勃的性器。“呃……”你向他比划着，但他只是低下头看了一眼，然后皱着眉看向你。你感到他的迷惑和慌乱也在你的脑子里，你被吓得瞪大了眼睛，因为你这才意识到，你强奸了一个连什么是自慰都不懂的孩子。混账，你的呼吸突然急促，你自救的本能告诉你深呼吸，但是你做不到，混账，他只是一个孩子，什么都不懂，甚至都搞不懂你到底对他做了什么。你希望能有人掐死你，掐破你的气管，让你可怜地、缓慢地、痛苦地窒息。你应得的。你再也撑不住你，你向前跪了下去，摔倒的时候胡乱地抓住了他。  
他立刻僵住了身子。但不知为什么，你感到他紧绷的身子后一下恢复了理智。你终于可以把空气完全地吸进肺里，你连忙松开他，他坐在地上往后缩。你又深深地吸了几口气，雨水被你吃进了嘴里的，但你不在乎。你把双手都举了起来，做出投降的姿势。他明显放松了下来。你又看了一眼，他的勃起还立在两腿之间。  
你知道这不会是个好主意，但这是你唯一能想到的了。  
“我不会再伤害你了，”你说道，“相信我。”而你都不相信你自己，但你想为他做这件事。  
你手脚并用地朝他爬过去，他虽然没有站起来逃走，却又哆嗦起来。“我……”你想要道歉，可道歉毫无用处，所以你闭上了嘴，同时轻轻地把手放在了他的大腿上，肌肉在你的掌心下跳动，你甚至可以听到他骤然加速的心跳，“没事的，没事的。”你说给你们两个人听。  
你没急着帮他解决他的勃起，而是轻柔地抚摸他的大腿，捂住了内侧细嫩的皮肤。雨水在你的掌心下逐渐地温热。你找寻他的眼睛，瞧见他咬着嘴唇，你忍不出，凑了过去。只是单纯的皮肤相互磨蹭，没有再多的动作，你继续用手揉着他紧张的肌肉，直到他把细碎的呻吟送到你的嘴唇上，同时更开地张开了腿。  
你把这当作是他的默许，握住了他的阴茎，开始缓慢地撸动。他发出的声音变得更加粘腻，你放开了他的嘴唇，只为了能够看到他的全部，你用另一只手托起他的卵蛋，温柔地在手指间把玩，他向后仰过头，暴露出他的喉咙，你又将嘴唇贴在他的喉结上，快速地亲了一下，轻得你俩谁都没感觉到。你接住他吐出的前液，稍微用了点力气攥住他，加快了手上的动作。  
他来得很快，猛地往前倾，紧紧抓住了你的胳膊，精液接连射在你的肚皮上，或许他叫出了声音，但你什么都没听见，就好像你也一起高潮了一样。你着了迷地盯着瞧。他的高潮持续了好一会，到了最后，他像是用尽了最后一点力气，身子不再因为高潮而紧绷，整个人软在了你身上，你顺势搂过他的腰，托着他的屁股让他蜷缩在你的大腿上。你把鼻子埋进他的头发里，感到他的脸颊贴着你的肩膀，你俩就这么搂着对方，直到你又被闹钟吵醒。  
这次你像是又睡了好几个小时，终于得到了一点休息。你在床上伸了个懒腰，这才意识到你已经射在了被子上。

他之前从没来找你，不论是在你辞掉了后厨的工作之后，还是你一个人开着一辆破车从西雅图搬到了洛杉矶，哪怕是在你找到了自己的乐队的时候。你在洛杉矶很快就认识了新的一群人，但更多的是些刚出妈妈家门的小崽子，觉得多吃几篇止疼片就是什么了不得的壮举了。但你也遇见了几个好玩的小孩，一个敲鼓的金毛，永远活分地像是扎了针，他喜欢拉着你自顾自地开始说日落大道上又有什么厉害的乐队，下一个摇滚巨星又睡了哪个跳脱衣舞的；还有两个从拉法叶跑过来的苦命鸳鸯，一个弹吉他，一个唱歌。你听过那个姜黄色头发的唱歌，他不但在俱乐部不大的台子上叫得有模有样，私下里和那个弹吉他的吵架更是叫得有模有样。但这些想在洛杉矶搞出名堂的小崽子们都不成气候，他们要不只是一个没有乐队的鼓手，要不就是和彼此分分合合，搞不清楚关系。而你不想到了洛杉矶也是混日子，你知道自己到这个糜烂的城市是为了成功，所以你拒绝了他们的小打小闹，直到你遇见现在这些你可以认可的几个人，你们的音乐带着你的朋克，鼓手的爵士、吉他的金属和主唱的漂亮头发，就这样你们签约了一个公司。而就算是你在和大家伙一起庆祝的派对上把自己喝到吐在了主唱的头发里，他还是不会来主动找你。  
这就是游戏的规则。从来都是你把鼻子吸得生疼了，才能摸进他那片雨林，才能把他搂进怀里。你倒也能明白这是为什么，毕竟他只是你的一个幻想，是你的脑子对你开的一个色情而扭曲的玩笑。可你又能有什么办法，你被你自己玩得团团转。你有一个跳脱衣舞的女朋友，金头发，高个子，但你私下里却去找那些深色皮肤、厚嘴唇的妓女，你偷偷摸摸地，甚至害怕自己的乐队发现。但就这么的，日子倒也算是说得过去，你们甚至得到了一个全国巡演和一辆大巴。  
问题就出在这里，当你和乐队的其他人坐在一辆大巴上，在各个城市间巡演的时候，所有的事情，所有的人，包括你自己，都只能离你的控制越来越远，更别提大巴内狭小而封闭的空间。当所有人都睡了之后，你还醒着，你平躺在床上，感觉大巴随着每一次晃动而缩小，四面的车厢都在缓慢却坚定地向你逼近。而闭上眼睛只会让它们瞬间全部挤在你身上，你会被活生生地压死，所以你不能闭上眼睛，但是你太累了，你必须睡下，可你不能闭眼。  
深呼吸，你和自己说，只要深呼吸，深深地吸一口气，屏住，一、二、三、四，再缓慢地呼出去。你不能在第一辆巡演大巴里过呼吸，不能因为受不了狭小的空间就犯病，更不能吵醒整个乐队。只要深呼吸，再多一口。你终于在某次屏气的时候闭上了眼睛，但你却不能把这口气呼出去，你像是被人抓住了喉咙，而那一口气就在那人的掌心里，下不去也出不来。而大巴在这时候又晃了一下，你是被捉住的猎物，你能感觉到眼泪顺着你的眼角流进了耳朵里，你就要撑不住了，你咬住了自己的手掌，希望这样起码能不闹出太大的动静。  
当你感到有人搂过你的肩膀的时候，你差一点就叫了出来，但你很快认出了突然躺进你狭窄的单人床里的柔软的身躯。可他从不主动来找你，这是游戏的规则。你瞪向他，而他只是笑着跨坐在了你的身上。他的头发彻底留长了，在他低下头的时候，长而浓密的卷发挡住了他的大半张脸，你伸出手把头发别在他的耳朵后面，他像是一条温顺的绵羊，用脸颊找寻你的掌心。你想他，上一次你允许自己磕粉还是在签下巡演的庆功宴上。  
他按着你的肩膀，低下身子，他用嘴唇磨蹭你的，你张开了嘴，想要他更深地触碰你，但他只是继续轻轻地亲你。你忍不出伸出舌头舔过他的嘴唇，却把他吓了一跳。他坐直了身子，迷惑地看向你，你对上他的眼睛，而他只是试着自己又舔了舔你刚才舔过的地方。  
你突然想笑，就像是他从不主动来找你，你也给自己定下了一条规矩，你不亲他，最多只是轻轻地碰一下，你从没有像是亲吻你的那些女孩那样舔他的牙齿，玩弄他的舌头，所以他不懂你刚才都在做什么。老天，他真的什么都不懂。但既然现在他来找了你，你想不如就都让这些破规矩都滚到一边去。  
你也坐起身子，托住他的下巴。你将嘴唇贴在了他的嘴角，“张嘴。”你轻声说，他照做了，你含住他的下唇，用舌头仔细品尝，他在你用牙齿轻轻拉扯的时候“嘶”地倒吸了一口气，你的另一只手伸进他的头发，按着他，让他更近地贴过来。等到他的嘴唇在你的舌头下滑溜溜的，你才放过那已经肿起来的可怜皮肤，你转而亲吻他的上唇，这回他更大地张开了嘴，像是一个贪心的孩子，吃完了第一块糖果就还想要第二块。你笑了一声，拉远了些距离，他却哼哼着追着你，往你跟前送。你摸着他的耳垂，拇指蹭蹭他的脸蛋，然后将舌头伸进了他的嘴里，你慢悠悠地舔过他的牙齿，从犬牙挑逗到槽牙，盛不住的口水顺着他的嘴角流到你的下巴上，粘在你俩中间。当你终于卷住他的舌头，他已经在你怀里抖了半天，他的勃起顶着你小腹，但你俩谁都没空管他。你现在感觉不到大巴里令人窒息的糟糕空气和狭窄空间，你满脑子都是他，是他的舌头生疏地回应你，是他的头发扎到了你的耳朵，是他的膝盖夹住你的腰，是他的阴茎弄脏了你的肚子。  
你最后放开了他，他气喘吁吁地想要握住他的勃起，而你捉住了他的手。你骨子里终究是个传统的人，这也是为什么你之前从不和他亲吻，因为在你的脑子里，这样深入的纠缠不是打一炮，而是爱人间才会分享的亲密。但当他在这个时候出现在你的床上，你只想让他完全地属于你，你想要与他缓慢地交缠。  
你抱着他转了个身子，让他平躺在你的小床上，而你把他整个护在身下，你又亲了他一下，因为他的嘴唇就在一呼一吸的距离之外，你蹭蹭他的鼻子，然后舔过他的身体，留下一串痕迹，最后你含住了他的勃起。他整个人都挺了起来，更深地往你的嘴里送。你虽然被呛了一口，但他抓住了你的头发，拉扯的力度刚刚好，你就随他去了。你用舌头舔过他的头部，咽下他吐出的前液，又从下面裹住他，你前后移动你的脑袋，时不时嘬住脸颊，学着那些个棕色皮肤的妓女用在你身上的技巧，你从后面找到他的股缝，探进一根手指，熟练地找到他的腺体。你随着你操弄他前面的节奏，挑逗他的屁股，反复按摩他的肠道。他没撑多久就蜷缩着脚趾射进了你的嗓子里。  
你把他吐了出来，为了看到他高潮时的模样，他的身子绷成了一条完美的曲线，又猛地软了下去，像是一条断掉的弓箭，是一幢轰然倒塌的建筑，而他半张的嘴唇红肿，你过去咬住他，他吃痛地哼了一声，却同时双手搂过你。你在你俩中间快速地撸动自己，完事后也顾不得再多收拾，你昏昏睡去。


	3. 第三部分

你的生活中只有婊子，就连他也是。你失去他了，就在他主动来找你，而你亲过他之后，他便彻彻底底的消失了。你不明白为什么，你借口喝多了，用酒瓶砸自己的脑袋，大家笑你怎么还是个傻朋克，但你只是想着，或许这样就能想明白了，可你还是不懂，再给足了所有的甜头，把希望亲手送进你嘴里之后，为什么他就这样消失了？你把身上所有的粉都倒在了桌子上，你没有能仔细研磨的家伙，就用指甲把他们切成小块，也不管是不是能都吸进去，你就把鼻子凑了过去。没磨开的可卡因挂在了你的鼻腔里，你堵住一边的鼻子，用力吸气，把自己呛了一口，你弄伤了自己，鼻腔里的酸痛让你想哭，你从没这么狼狈地吸过粉，但还是什么都没有发生，你已经嗨了，你的神智比你的动作快一步，你听到了周围人在笑话你，但等到你转过头去，他们才刚张嘴。你跌跌撞撞地走向厕所，但你也不知道你是要去干什么，没准你是想看看有没有跟着你走进同一个隔间，然后你该做什么？你不知道，或许你是想再看看跟着你进来的人是不是棕色人种，有着卷曲的头发，藏在刘海里的眼睛和一双像他那样的嘴唇。  
还真的有人在几分钟后敲了敲你躲着的隔间，你知道这是你那位有着漂亮头发的主唱，你打开了门。“你在这干什么呢？”他倚着厕所肮脏的门框问你，你从上到下看过他，浅棕色的头发烫成了不大不小的波浪卷，被他松松地扎成了一个马尾，他的眼眶因为吸毒凹了下去，上下的眼线都已经散开了，薄薄的嘴唇被他刻意挑了起来，如果你是那些站在前排袒胸露乳的姑娘，你一定已经脱下他的裤子了，但你不是那些姑娘， 他也不是你想要的那个人。你没搭理他，他却自顾自地走了进来。你没有动，如果他要跪下给你个口活，你不会拒绝的。但他却把你逼向墙角，抓着你的衣服，想要亲你。你扭过头，他就抓住了你的下巴。你本就憋着一股怒气，虽然不是对他的，但他偏要往枪口上撞。你使劲推开他，他没站稳，坐在了地上，裤子上很可能蹭上了屎尿，你短暂地想着要不要踹他几脚，但你只是迈过他走了出去。你知道你这个刚有了些名气的乐队就这么完了。但你不是很在乎，你现在只想弄明白你还要吸多少才能找到另外那个婊子。  
你需要他，你承认。但这又什么用呢，你也承认你连他是什么都想不明白，但你爱他。这又有什么用呢。他消失在了你的脑子里。或许你也是个婊子，起码你的脑子是个贱货。  
你说不好之后发生了什么，但你在大街上醒过来，浑身酸痛，你习惯性地抹了一把脸，却糊了一手渣滓，手心里都是干掉的血渍，你想了一阵才意识到是自己留了鼻血。你舔了舔嘴角，尝到几块又腥又咸的死皮。你试着皱了皱鼻子，这一次你真的流了几滴眼泪，你的鼻子像是被人割了下去又重新安上，稍微用力呼吸都会一阵酸痛。你吸了太多没磨碎的粉，鼻子比你的神经先受不了了。你的整个下巴上都是干掉的血和鼻涕，你也不想找个玻璃照照看，就一边摸一边抠，嘴上的就连着皮一起撕掉，直到你又弄破了自己，你“嘶”地倒抽一口气，然后停了下来。但这样你就没有事情做了，你还坐在大马路上。  
你站起身，血液跟不上你的高度变化，你眼冒金星，感觉不到自己的腿还在撑着你的身子，歪着身子倒在了地上。有一瞬间你以为他会接住你，起码等你脑袋着地，摔得又晕了过去，你能回到那片林子。但你只是傻愣愣地躺在人行道上，耳鸣比头痛更强烈，你不想再起来了，你想就这么躺着，没准在之后的某一秒，他就来了，但如果他一直不来，你可以一直等他。可你也知道你在索求一件你再也不能得到的东西。你不知道你的脑子为什么要和你开这个残忍的玩笑，或许你该试试海洛因。突然你又想到，你昨天没有给妈妈打电话。你翻了个身，平躺在大马路上。就再等一会，就再多几秒。  
什么都没有，你知道可卡因已经被你完全消化了，只留下一点点的宿醉。你爬了起来。

你把巡演赚来的几位数钱都砸在了酒精里，你没有去试海洛因，甚至不再吸白粉。你知道该结束的就应当结束，哪怕是你不想让他就这么不明不白地消失，但你也拿你的脑子没什么办法，他终究是一个变态而扭曲的想象，你也不应当沉迷于一个可卡因制造的假象，不论那感觉有多好，就像是上瘾，对不对？不太对。你酗酒，你无法控制自己，但那感觉一点也不好。你喝得全身浮肿，像是一个泡了水的面包，你喝到再没有脑子运转，连乐队到底是什么时候不再排练的都说不出。一切都完了，这样的想法去让你好受了不少，一切都完了也挺好的，你想要一个最终的结束。  
可你不知道最终的结束会这么疼，你躺在救护车上，感觉身体里面在燃烧，是被活生生从里吞噬掉，是熔浆从你的胰脏里流出来，然后吞没所有的内脏，你感觉自己疼得动弹不得，可其实你一直在扭动，随车的护士根本按不住你，担架发出吱吱呀呀的声音和检测仪上持续发出的滴滴声混在了一起，加剧了你的疼痛。你这时候突然想起来，你早就见过那个深色皮肤的男孩。  
在你还只有五六岁的时候，你和哥哥们在湖上溜冰，他们落在了他们后面，你急切地想要追上他们，却没注意到冰下的裂缝。你径直掉了下去，来不及喊任何人。湖水立刻浸湿了你的衣服，像是无数双手拉扯你的衣角，把你往水底拽。你呛了好几口冰水，从嗓子到肺管都火辣辣地疼，你吓得不敢闭眼睛，湖水是一片浑浊的棕黄色，还有冰渣从你的眼前飘过，你一下就不敢再挣扎了，你害怕那些冰渣会径直扎进你的眼睛里。而这让你下沉得更快，五六岁的你立刻意识到，没有人会来救你，你死定了。而就在这时候，你瞧见了那片林子，就在斜上方的冰面上，那里看起来暖和又安全，你朝着那片光亮伸出手，然后你看见了那个孩子，坐在一棵树下，他不知道你就要淹死了，甚至不知道你的存在。他只是低着头，在和落叶里的什么东西比划着玩闹，或许是一条蛇，或者一只耗子。那个小孩就是在后来与你亲近的宝贝，是现在遗弃了你的婊子，你在救护车上突然想明白。但当时的你并不知道后来这些，你只想着要到那个孩子身边去，满脑子都是晒在那个孩子身上的阳光会是多么暖和。你没意识到你又在水里扑腾了。并不能算是在游泳，你冻得手脚都不能打弯，但你却是在向上划水，一点点地靠近那个孩子。你张嘴想要喊他，却忘了你还在冰水里，一张嘴就有无数的冰碴顺着水流涌进你的嗓子里，你一下又慌了阵脚，但这次几双手把你从冰水里拉了出去。你的哥哥终于发现他们丢了身后的小跟班，可他们一来，那片林子和里面的小孩就一起消失了。你哭了起来，而你的哥哥们都以为你是被吓坏了。  
这就是最后的答案，死亡才能最后把你带回到林子里。你突然抓住了医生的手腕，你以为自己在大声地喊，但其实你只能发出一些模糊的微弱的声音，医生凑近你，把耳朵贴在你的嘴边。“杀了我，”你用尽全身的力气说道，“杀了我，杀了我。”

但你没死，医生把你救了回来，告诉你说你的胰脏因为酗酒而肿得有一个足球那么大，胰脏破裂后酸性物质造成内脏二级烧伤。你听得云里雾里，脑子里只有：你失去了最后一次机会，你再也见不到他了。二级烧伤或许也伤到了你的灵魂，因为你再也感受不到你自己了。医生最后给你开了足够分量的止疼片，反复告诉你每次使用的最大分量，但你在走出医院的那一刻就把一整板干吞了下去。你知道自己在做什么，你刻意让自己上瘾，毕竟你并不需要这些药去给你止疼，你什么都感觉不到了。如果真的疼痛能够让你有所感觉，那未尝不是一件好事，但所有感官都不像长在你身上的，就好像它们都被医生用纱布裹了起来，你与你自己已经分离成了两半。  
回家的路上没人联系你，你差点就死了，但没人在乎。你倒也不在意，他们不是那唯一一个你想见的人，所以也就都无所谓了。你沿着街道溜达，很快就出了一身的汗，衣服潮湿得黏在了身上，这种感觉让你想到了西雅图，或许你应当回一趟家，反正你在洛杉矶没了乐队，再也搞不出更大的动静，这种感觉还让你想到了雨林，你赶快又拆散了一板止疼片，吃了下去，你再也不想被自己的脑子和可卡因戏弄了。  
你迷了路，可你知道你不是真的走错了路，这是那个婊子的把戏。你觉得好笑，在你终于要放弃的时候，他倒是给你开了门。婊子都这样，你倒也不觉得奇怪，只是很想笑，像是读到了一个真实的笑话，虽然包袱抖得很好，但因为太真实了，反倒让所有的笑声都卡在了喉咙里。  
你跟着自己感觉乱走，终于再次走进了那片雨林。你认出这是你最初见到他的那块地，在手边的这棵树下，你俩靠在一起睡着了，而后你第一次感受到真正的性冲动，因为他像是个孩子一样吮吸着他的手指头，你后来知道了他那张嘴包裹住你的感觉，远比你想象得美妙多了。你低下头，看到自己硬了起来。而另一边就是当初你想要剥下皮的那一颗树，你凑近了去看它，却发现它的树干中间空了心，一圈树皮都已经死去了，再没有幼嫩的生命在里面勃发。这棵树就要死了，你拍了拍它，然后继续往里走去。  
你终于又看到了他，他已经完全长大了，你也是。你突然意识到，你甚至一下子说不出你自己多大了，或许你二十七岁，几天前差点死掉，倒也合适。他向你走过来，把你推倒在地上。他跨坐在你的腰上，然后把手指埋进他的身体里。你看着他准备自己，用手指操弄他自己的屁股，直到他开始发出几声黏在一起的呻吟。你更加硬了，但你心里却没有更多的冲动。你以为等到你再见他，你会兴奋地立刻把他压在树上干一炮，或者你会难以抑制地把他拉进怀里，舔弄、亲吻他的嘴唇，但现实却是你毫无感觉，只有身体兴奋地往外吐出前液，心脏却还是用相同的节拍有条不紊地跳动，还是带着一样沉重的难过。  
他把自己放在了你的身上，屁股一点点吃进你的家伙。您看着他在你身上扭动，找到最合适的角度，他突然绷紧了身子，手指抓紧了你的肩膀，他闭上了眼睛，向后仰着头，在你身上起起伏伏。你一手抓着他的腰，另一手托着他的屁股。但你没有帮着他在你身上操自己，你只是把手放在了他的肌肤上，感受掌心下腻人的肉体，让自己去记忆，把他摸起来的感觉深深地刻在你的脑子里。你甚至感觉不到你是在操他，更像是他在满足自己的欢愉，而他何尝不就是你自己，你叹了口气，不愿继续去倒腾你俩之间绕来绕去的关系，你只知道你现在没有感觉到舒服，也没有不舒服，不像是你俩之后的性爱，更不想是你第一次捅进他的身体里，除了身体本能的快感，你再没有其他的想法。  
你没有克制自己，很快就射在了他的屁股里，而他还没到，所以他趁着你还没完全软下去，继续在你的身上打着圈地扭动他的屁股，直到他突然发出一声绵长的呻吟，像是打了泡的奶油，他射在了你的胸脯上。  
于是这一切都就都结束了，你想起来树干中间的空心，那就是你。他从你身上站起来，你那个软掉的东西垂在两腿之间。他也没再说话，只是走进了雨林的更深处。每一棵树中间  
都有一个巨大的空心，贯通整个树干，它们早就都死了，只不过上面的树枝还不知道而已。


End file.
